Twenty Minutes To Forever
by Juridal
Summary: When Daisuke's dying, Satoshi panics. Can a promise of forever ease the pain?


The saddest day of his life was coming soon, sooner with each passing second. He had yet to know of it though as even though he was worried, it barely showed. He was 23 years old now and had not changed much, except for his physical appearance of course but he didn't pay it much attention.

Daisuke Niwa his best friend and the only person that he's learned to love so much was hospitalized due to a car accident and has yet to wake up. It appears that his car collided with another whose driver was drunk and he hasn't woken up ever since.

He paced around in his apartment. He was supposed to finish his latest artwork months ago but because of Daisuke's misfortune, he hasn't had time to even think about the unfinished, and would probably never be completed, work. Not that it would have been a problem, he was the richest person in the world right now. He started his own company that was doing great and not mention that he kept painting artworks that never ceased to astound everyone. He was living a good life…but all he really wanted was to hold his best friend close and kiss him like there's no tomorrow. Yup, he was definitely in love with the redhead probably ever since he first saw that beautiful smile.

An image of Daisuke flashed in his mind along with those countless times that he smiled and helped others selflessly. He was probably the ONLY person that he had ever met that, even the whole world would agree, didn't deserve to be hospitalized for a car accident. He didn't deserve to be hurt.

The phone rang, bringing him out of his train of thoughts. Picking it up, he listened to the over-joyed voice of Risa Harada on the other end of the line.

"Hiwatari-kun!!! It's Daisuke, he finally woke up! Come here, NOW!!!" she yelled on the other side but before she finished her sentence, the blunette was already driving as fast as he could to where his precious redhead was kept.

Other than Krad, the homicidal psycho that disappeared a long time ago along with Dark, the Harada twins also knew of his falling for their friend and, much to his surprise, they cheered him on even the older Harada twin, who broke up with Daisuke weeks after they had sealed away their alter egos, was supporting him head on.

He was glad that they did though. It would have been difficult as they tended to be protective of the boy because they were close friends.

In less than five minutes after the call, he arrives at the hospital and, as quickly as possible, made his way towards the room where his beloved was finally awake.

Peering through the glass window of the door, he saw the redhead was sitting up and smiling. His vibrant glow, that always surrounded him, was there once again. He entered the room and was immediately greeted by his friends. They had all come to see they Niwa boy or more appropriately man. He had grown beautiful over the years and he was able to stand up for himself more but still managed to keep that innocent charm of his.

The went on as visitors came in and out of the room but Satoshi stayed by his side, much to the redhead's delight. He'd come to realize not too long ago that he was indeed in love with the silent man beside him. The man who was there for and was also his best friend, Satoshi Hiwatari, was also the man that he had fallen in love with.

He realized that he was gay after he broke up with Riku and was happy that the girl had accepted it.

"Ne, Hiwatari-kun, aren't you going to go home for tonight? It's getting late." He asked, even though he didn't want the blunette to leave.

"Are you kidding me? You've been asleep for four months and when you finally wake up you're asking me if I'm going to leave soon?" his voice was full of slight hurt, frustration and sarcasms as he said this.

"It was just a question. I mean you're a busy guy, don't you have more important things to do?" _'Like don't you have a date or something.'_ Four months was still a long time so he might have already found a girlfriend or something, though that wasn't actually the case. He just didn't want the guy to be thrown off track because of him.

"What could be more important than my best friend?" he already knew what the other was thinking and he was definitely going to change that. "And to answer you're question, yes, I'm going to stay here all night if I have to." He chuckled a bit. "You have no idea how we've missed you. I was worried that you'd never wake up-"

His speech was cut short by the sudden cry of his love and the beeping to the machine beside him going crazy.

Everything was like a daze as one moment he was standing by his best friend who appeared to be choking and next he was outside the operating room, waiting, along with Daisuke's other friends and his family.

The hours seemed to pass like years before the doctors came out. One came up to the redhead's parents and instantly Mrs. Niwa burst into the room with tears streaming down her cheeks. Mr. Niwa followed suit along with Daisuke's grandfather. They appeared shaken. The blunette approached the doctor and demanded to know what happened.

"The wounds he obtained during his accident prevented us from finding out that he had an illness and its already spread over his body and nothing can be done to save him." The older man turned his gaze to the wall as the blunette's gaze was too intense for him to handle. "He's got 20 minutes left."

Nothing else was said as he rushed into the room with a barely conscious Daisuke. He was so pale, paler than him, and he looked so fragile. It was hard to believe that he was laughing just a couple of hours ago.

The filled with sadness and tears as friends cam to say their good byes. 10 minutes passed and everyone else had left the room to give the two some privacy.

10 minutes…

They stared at each other. Neither knew what to say or do. The silence between them was broken though by Satoshi as he spoke.

"I was worried that you'd never wake up. That I wasn't going to see you again. That I'd never be able to tell you that…that I Love You." The last part was said louder than the rest.

He swooped down and hugged the redhead as if he was the only thing that could keep him alive. His embrace was returned with an equally desperate one as Daisuke cried.

He'd longed to here those words for some time now.

8 minutes…

"I've always, always loved you Daisuke. Always. I wanted to protect you, to show you just how important you are to me. You were my life before I even met you. Why? Why to you have to die? Why are you going to leave me?" his voice was raspy and he couldn't control his quivering as he looked at the other in the eye. The ruby pools showed too many emotions that drew him in and he kissed the redhead with as much passion as he had in him. He showed the other man how much he loved him, how much he longed for him.

His kiss was returned with as much passion and love as he pulled the redhead closer. Daisuke entwined his fingers into the blue locks as he returned the kiss. He pulled the other to him as close as possible as he opened his mouth to allow the Hikari descendant entrance, which the other gladly took.

Daisuke tasted like milk and strawberries, so much like him. He licked at the redhead's lips before his tongue entered the sacred cavern. He traced every corner as he savored the taste of his Daisuke. He tried to imprint every detail into his mind as the other responded to his kisses but the need for air came above all as they broke apart, panting, with their foreheads still connected.

"Satoshi…I..Love you..too." Daisuke panted out.

5 minutes…

They held each other tight, refusing to let go. The beeping sounds of the machines inside filled the room as they cherished the moment. For so long had they waited for the time when they could be together and they wanted to make the best out of things.

Tears escaped Daisuke's ruby eyes as stared into blue ones. He planted light kisses on the older man's lips. Why hadn't he told him sooner?

4 minutes…

"Satoshi…I've always loved you and I want you to know that I always will."

3 minutes…

"I'll always love you too, Daisuke."

2 minutes…

"Promise?"

1 minute…

"Always…always…and forever. Aishitteru Daisuke."

"Aishitteru. Satoshi."

The beeping sound ceased and the tears fell.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Heaven-chan: okay guys what do you think? it's okay and so sad...lesson learned: "you don't know how important something/one is to you until they're gone so treasure everything that comes your way"...Hell-chan's flaming me for making this yaoi pairing..so sad..hope you enjoyed it!!


End file.
